Beautiful Disasters
by SmileyOriginalsXD
Summary: After 3x15, everything changes for everyone, especailly Bonnie. She relunctantly joins Klaus on the road and surprising things happen that will change the whole supernatural world Klaus/Bonnie/Damon,Elijah/Elena/Stefan,Stebekah,Forwood,and a bit Kennett
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So sorry we haven't updated 'There's Something About Bonnie', but we will. This is something that me and my sister (Rosel) had ideas of, and then just turned into something all by itself. So sorry it's long, but still read please. Enjoy :)**

**BTW: Title may change. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Vampire Diaries or anything affiliated with it. If I did Bonnie would not be treated so flippin poorly, argh!**

**Warning: Some oocness but not that they're totally changed, just situational ooc'ness, at least that's what we're going for.**

Bonnie breathed in the beautiful fresh air of the lake, as the wind made her wavy earthy green knee-length dress flow in a perfect rhythm. She felt the cool grass against her caramel skin along with perfectly mixed fingers of just amount roughness and smoothness, which were softly caressing her bare knee. At that moment she didn't care of how or what happened that led her to be at the spot she was then. She was in pure bliss, having no care in the world as she sank deeper into the beautiful man beside her. He then gently started to kiss her neck, sending a billion jolts of energy jump all around her tiny body. Her deep ecstasy was blown when the witch heard a voice she hadn't received since the vital incident, and frankly was hoping she didn't have to for a very long time.

"Well, what do we have a here? Rebekah, when you said things had changed, especially Klaus, I didn't expect this." Stefan Salvatore said as he stepped towards the couple alongside, blocking their view of their lake. She scowled to herself for being too lost into the moment and not hearing him come so she could make a run for it. The witch would not have the Salvatore ruin her day.

"Stefan, this is a surprise. I would expect that you would still be the doppleganger's official stalker." She heard Klaus beside her reply, as they both stood up together in perfect sync.

"It seems she doesn't need protection anymore, since she's now a vampire, gallivanting around with your _brother_." He replied with pure venom, and even though Bonnie could tell he was trying his hardest not to show it, unbearable hurt.

Bonnie's eyes shot up, a million emotions thrusting upon her simultaneously, as she grabbed the hybrid's hand for support. He held her side tightly and protectively as he nonchalantly said, "We all knew it was bound to happen. At least dear Elena finally became wise and relinquished her love of you poor pathetic Salvatore brothers."

Stefan's face grew darker, but then he started to look puzzled. "Wait, you're not angry that your only source for making your precious hybrids is now a vampire?"

He just laughed. "Now why would I do that? The whole point of those hybrids was to finally have someone like me, and to have my own personal army. I still have plenty from before, and besides, I do not need anything else, since I have my other half." He then squeezed Bonnie's side.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's changed in three months." Stefan replied, still not sure what to think about this new situation.

Klaus arched his eyes as he grasped Bonnie's hands tighter, trying to protect her even though she would be absolutely fine by herself.

He then smiled. "Attentions might have shifted, but trust me when I tell you, I have not been more myself as I have now."

They all turned when they heard a noise coming from Rebekah, who was pouring herself a glass of blood that her brother and dear friend had on their picnic blanket, laughing in amusement.

"Don't get me wrong Nick, you know how much I love you two together, but you have to admit you have become a vegetarian when it comes to the hunt." She smelled the glass with a distasteful face. "Leftovers, gross."

Stefan grew a questioning look as he turned back to the hybrid. "Don't tell me, Klaus, ultimate vampire hybrid who've had empires burn just because he was bored, gave up the gloriousness that is of the hunt and resulted to animals, for _her._" He gestured to the quiet witch.

Bonnie glared at him, realizing just how far gone the vampire, who once was her friend, really was, and wish she could talk to her best friend again. She then noticed her love's expression grow dark with violence. No one insulted Klaus' methods, well no one except her. He then released his hold on her, and pinned the Salvatore against a tree.

"I have not given up on anything. I do not need to explain myself, but if you must know, Bonnie still needs time to adjust and insists on neither drinking nor hunting humans. As I am her mentor I haven't the time for my own pleasure, as I get enough from her. If you want to live another day, then never, _ever_ compare me to some whipped animal eater as yourself." He spat out with gritted teeth, fangs and all.

As the hybrid let go, Stefan smiled. "Good, just checking."

The hybrid replied, while returning the smile. "I see my old friend has finally come back to us. Just don't rebound on my sister or, friendship or no friendship, I will have to rip your insides around your body until they dry."

"Wouldn't want that." Stefan's attention then went back on Bonnie. "So, are you like a vampire now?"

"Something like that." Bonnie replied, for the first time since Stefan came, as Klaus went back to her side. All of a sudden, he was thrown back against another tree, as his head felt like it was turning into a nuclear bomb and explode. He felt something similar to that, a few from the ex-witch herself, but nothing ever to that magnitude.

It then stopped, as his eyes grew wide. "How is that possible?"

Bonnie just smiled. "I've learned to adjust to the idea that anything is possible." She noticed Rebekah, whom she became close with, smile proudly at her.

The female original then got up from the picnic blanket, and dusted herself off before saying, "As much as I love catching up, I'm bored. Bon, how about you and I go on a big shopping spree while these two catch up?"

"Bex, we just went like a week ago." The witch replied.

"Yeah, but by the way Nick rips your clothes off like they're nothing, we are going to have to go shopping like every other day."

She felt familiar arms wrap around her waist as she heard Klaus' brilliant voice say, "Sorry, but my love looks too incredible natural that any clothing would be a travesty to cover her beauty." He said as he kissed her neck. If she could blush, Bonnie's face would be as red as a tomato covered in ketchup.

"Nick, what did I tell you? Keep all the love for the bedroom." Rebekah said in sisterly disgust and hurriedly spoke again before her brother could reply. "And don't you dare say any gross comment either." She then turned to her friend and asked. "So, so are you coming?"

Bonnie looked at Klaus, nervous of what would happen if she left him with Ripper Stefan.

"Don't worry my love, we won't take long. Have fun with my sister, and when we come back we shall pick up where we left off." He whispered in her ear, even though the others could obviously hear, noticing her hesitancy.

She sighed, melting into him, as she nodded. "Okay, Bex, but we are not getting anything I don't want."

The blonde smiled. "What does it matter? They're just going to be destroyed."

"Rebekah." She glared at her with a smile. "Come on, the quicker we leave, the quicker we can come back." Bonnie said as she started walking towards their cars, the others following after.

Stefan couldn't help but stare at the newly vampire-witch with the other hybrid, as they held each other's hands while walking beside him. After the two groups parted, the two lovers were taking their good old time before Bonnie went into Rebekah's car, he went into Klaus', ready to get some answers.

"So," he asked as they started driving to a good bar full of prey, "how did this happen?"

_**Four Months Earlier:**_

Bonnie was tired, to say the least. She was tired of having her life be evolved around vampires and always having the shortest end of the stick when it came to protecting her best friend, Elena. Don't get her wrong, the young witch would do anything and everything she could to protect the people she cared about, especially the two girls that were like her sisters, but she couldn't help but feel that she'd been miles past her limits for a while. No matter how much craziness happened in their town with the hybrid, she felt like there was still hope to stop him and bring back peace to their lives. Even when the seventeen year old was exhausted, the hope was always there to help get her through. Then everything with trying to help Esther, Elena getting kidnapped by the rest of the Originals, finally leading up to her mother, whom she only knew for two short weeks if even, being turned by Damon Salvatore in order to save her best friend, happened. The Bennett witch felt like if someone put as little as a feather on her small caramel skinned body, she would break into a billion pieces, leaving no way for a person to put her back together again.

"Bon, you need to get out of here." Bonnie looked from where her peaceful mother was laying when she turned to see her best friend, Caroline, standing beside her guest room door, with pure concern and compassion written all over her face.

"What?" She asked, trying to recover from her thoughts.

"You've been sitting here all night. You need to get out this gloom and doom room and enjoy the sunshine or at least sleep."

Bonnie couldn't help but give the blonde, whom she'd known ever since Pre-K, a tiny smile full of gratitude. No matter what the problem was or even if she had difficulties herself, the witch always could count on Caroline being there for her.

"I can't leave Abbey here. She could wake up any second and I want to be there when she does. Even if she doesn't, I just can't seem to find the will to do anything."

"But, Bon…" Before the vampire could say anything, her best friend interrupted.

"No buts, Care. You have no idea how grateful I am that you're here for me through all of this, but this is my way of coping for right now. We've been through this all night."

"Fine, but at least let me get you something eat. I'll buy you blueberry chocolate chip pancakes from the Grille, and Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia, both your favorite." Bonnie was about to reject when she put her hand up before continuing, "Don't you dare try to stop me, because this is the least I can do since you've always been there for me, especially when you were there for me when my dad happened even though you were still dealing with your mom."

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be helping me, Care. All this crap may have been happening non-stop, but the facts still remains, your father still past away just a few days ago. I can't have you do all this for me."

"Bonnie Amelia Bennett, don't you dare try to get me out of here because you're that dang selfless. Yes, I'm still dealing with my dad, but which is more reason why I should be here for you. You know me than anyone, even Elena, and vice versa. We can be here for each other."

At that point Bonnie's head wasn't controlling her body as she broke down in her best friend's arms, letting out all pain she started to feel for a long time before that.

A few hours later, Bonnie was walking in Mystic Park, not sure where she was going or how long it would take. As they were trying to help, Bonnie couldn't help but notice just how each time she was tried to help, Abbey would ask for her 'son', Jamie. After about the sixth time it happened, her best friend saw that she couldn't handle it, and practically forced her out of the house to get some fresh air. She needed fresh air badly but even as she looked up out at the sky, she still felt so suffocated. The warm breeze and the fresh air did not suffice. Even no walls were around, she felt like the walls were closing in. She bit her lip. She tried to take a deep breath and take everything in trying to summon some bits of strength she had left. She hated that her strength had to be continuously and ridiculously tested like this over and over again.

As she pondered on this disturbing thought she felt teeth strike her neck. She was so completely startled she didn't have time to fight back. She was so overpowered by pure emotion and shock that all of her energy left her at once and everything went black.

_**BKBKBKBKBK**_

The young witch's blurry eyes started to open as she tried to establish her surroundings. No such luck, as the huge window with dark curtains, the paintings on each wall, and the princess bed with carved wooden designs on each post, all looked foreign to the young girl. Then memories before her blackout came clear, making her more confused. Where was she? What had happened to her after the attack, and why on earth was she in this weird imitation of Belle's room in 'Beauty and the Beast'? She got out of bed towards the window to try to see if she recognized the area, noticing that her wound was completely healed. Just as a scary thought appeared in her mind, she heard a chilling and familiar voice come from behind her.

"I see Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened from her sweet slumber." Klaus, the evil hybrid that was the reason for all of her afflictions, said in his famous accent that would make most girls melt, but every ounce of her being would shiver in freight. She quickly turned to see him standing in the middle of the doorway with a grey v-neck that was wrapped by a black leather jacket.

"Where the hell am I, Klaus?" She quickly demanded, furious.

"Is it not obvious? You are at my newly furnished house. It was a disappointment that you didn't intend the ball. I made sure you had an invitation." He replied as he walked closer to her.

She didn't know what game he was playing at, but she was sure as heck not happy about it. "Yeah, well I'd rather die repeatedly than become one of your obsessions, like my best friend, who by the way hopes your guy's last conversation was your last."

The hybrid raised his eyebrows with amusement. "There truly is nothing quite like a friendship between two loyal and devoted girls, is there?"

"Klaus, will you cut the crap and tell me why the hell I am here? I've been having the worst past 24 hours, and I do not need the cause to keep me in this house to reenact some creepy fairytale." The witch spat in irritation. She could not believe she just said that to _Klaus, _the ultimate murderer of all time, but even though she just woke up, she was exhausted and wanted everything to stop crumbing beneath her so quickly.

His expression grew more amusement. "Well, if you must know, I heard about what happened to your mother in order to save us and that you were staying at dear Caroline's, so I decided to kill two birds with one, or whatever they say."

She didn't follow. "Which is?"

"To see Caroline and apologize about inconvenience and sacrifice to you, of course." He replied like he was saying you eat cereal with milk.

"Did _you, _evil hybrid Klaus who would do anything as long as it fits his need no matter how many people you hurt, just say you were going to apologize?" She asked, standing back in disbelief.

"Oh witch, I forgot how judgmental you could be." He replied.

"Anyways," she said trying to go back to the subject in hand, "finish the story."

"As I was saying, I smelt your very distinctive blood as I saw your very unfitting mother try to have you for desert. I decided to step in and knock her out, picked you up, you are very welcome by the way, and took you here so you can get proper rest. Those bags beneath your eyes do not fit you, my dear Bennett."

Bonnie was still surprise and weirded out by the way Klaus was acting, but tried to hide it. "So, am I clear to go now, _doctor_?" She asked with a sneer.

"There was actually one more thing I did want to talk to you about. Here, please sit." He gestured for the two to sit on the bed she was sleeping on.

She hesitantly accepted, as she cautiously tried to listen.

"Watching the dopplganger's life, I have noticed that there is no one working as hard as you with pure intent."

"Oh, please you're full of crap." She exasperated, feeling too exhausted to deal with him pretending to be polite for his own gain.

He growled and went so close towards her that she could feel his breath, while covering his two fingers over her lips and said, "Please don't interrupt it's rude."

Bonnie heart began to beat quickly in not only fear, but also anticipation.

Then he gently let go and said, "I have a proposal for you."

"What?" Bonnie said out of patience.

"Leave town, with me."

"What? Why in the hell would I leave town with you?" She asked in complete shock.

"Well, this town is so meager and it only has caused you pain and suffering. Anyone who has gone through the horrors that you have gone through would have left a very long time ago."

"First of all, most of those horrors were caused by you. And of course I've thought about just leaving town, but why in the world of all people in this town would I want to leave with you?"

"Well, I can offer you the best protection. I can't die." He said with a devilish grin.

"I can take care of myself, thanks." Bonnie said.

"Of course, but I am the one person who would piss off your so called friends the most."

"Again, why would I want to do that?"

"Because you are at your breaking point. You are sick and tired of everything being about the doppleganger and you being the one who has to suffer for her. Everyone loves her so much, everyone picks her over you and you my dear are so very tired of that. You want them to pay. You want them to suffer heart ache that you would associate with their enemy."

Bonnie's breath hitched. "Why would you want me along? Why would you even need me…oh you need me don't you?" She realized.

"Of course. Unlike you, I'm not a selfless being. I have motives."

"Clearly." Bonnie said in distaste.

"So my dear, I will let you sleep on it, but not too long. We leave in the morning."

Klaus said as he kissed her hand good bye. Bonnie quickly grabbed it from him and ran to her house. She could not even consider Klaus' proposal. He had caused her nothing but pain and suffering. She would not even let herself think on the thought that he could possibly be right and that she is at her breaking point and wanted to just blow up and go all evil just to spite everyone, that wasn't her.

After Bonnie arrived on her front porch Caroline attacked her with a hug.

"Oh, Bon, thank God you are alright! I was so worried."

"Yeah, all better."

"What do you mean?"

"Abby bit me."

"What? Oh my God." She said and then she looked at her clear neck.

"Where's your wound?"

"Klaus healed me."

"What? Why would he do that? Oh you don't think he's trying to get into my good graces to seduce me still do you?"

"I don't think so. It's more about my good graces."

"Really? Oh no is he pursuing you now too?"

"Not like that. He needs me for my magic what else?"

"Oh, right. Okay, Bon. Look I am so sorry. This really all my fault. I really am here for you. I wanted for you to have my complete undivided attention and I promised I would look after Abby while you had one moment of peace but…"

"Caroline."

"Tyler finally called and I answered just for a second to tell him I couldn't talk for a while because you needed me but then as soon as I did it was too late she was gone and you were gone."

"Caroline! Where is she now?"

"Jamie called, she's with him. He was able to calm her down."

"Jamie! You got to be kidding me. She attacks me and runs to him and she's fine."

"Bonnie I'm sure she's not fine she just got turned into a vampire and she's confused and.."

"And she went to her real family for support."

"Bonnie, we can go there right now and…"

"Forget it!" Bonnie screamed.

"Bonnie she's your mother you can't just forget her." Caroline said filled with compassion.

Tears filled Bonnie's eyes.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm done."

"Bonnie you don't mean that. It's been an awful day. You'll get through this, okay? I'll help you."

"When you're not too busy with Tyler."

"Bonnie I am so sorry but low blow."

Bonnie shook her head the lights in the house flickered on and off the foundation began to shake. Caroline looked at her friend with pure fear.

"Bonnie. Please stop."

Bonnie took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. The lights went back on and the shaking house became still. Bonnie couldn't believe she almost blew up on her friend like that. Maybe Klaus was right. Maybe she was on her breaking point.

Then suddenly they both saw Elena coming towards them.

"Uh, don't worry Bonnie, I'll get rid of her again, you have enough to deal with."

"No, it's okay. I want to talk to her."

Elena walked in looking in a foul mood. Bonnie knew Elena had plenty of reason too. Then Elena went to both of them and said,

"Before either of you say anything just let me say what I came here to say."

They both nodded in agreement.

"I am so sorry Bon, for my safety causing you to suffer yet again. I am so sick and tired of this. I'm so sick of being the center of all of this and I hate that my friends have to suffer. I hate that you have to suffer Bonnie. You're my sister. It kills me that I cause you all of this pain."

That speech didn't help with Bonnie's tears they spilt down her cheeks like rivers.

"Oh, Elena, it's not your…"

"Don't finish that sentence Bon you know it is. I can't take this anymore, myy just existing causing you to suffer. So I made a choice."

"What?"

"I'm leaving town with Elijah."

"What?" Both Caroline and Bonnie exclaimed at the same time equally outraged.

"I'll be safe with him. He knows his way around and I will no longer be here to burden any of you again."

"No, Elena, you aren't a burden." Bonnie said.

"You know I am."

"But it's not your fault."

"As long as I'm here no one is safe, at least if I leave you all won't suffer."

"Yes we will. We'll miss you." Caroline said.

"I know but Klaus will always need me and he can't be killed and there isn't anything else left. I have to leave so no one else can suffer." Elena said.

Then Bonnie said, "What if Klaus is the one who left? You would be safe."

"Yeah, even if he did I can't take it with Damon and Stefan constantly choosing me constantly putting other's lives in danger for me. I can't face them anymore and Klaus isn't leaving any time soon."

"But he is." Bonnie said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"He's leaving tomorrow morning, there's something he's after, something that has to do with magic. I'm not sure what but I can find out." Bonnie said her wheels turning starting to feel real hope.

"What are you talking about? How do you know this?" Elena asked.

"Klaus told me when he offered to leave town with me."

"What?" Elena and Caroline yelled outraged.

"He needs my magic for something."

"Bonnie you aren't exactly considering this are you?" Elena asked.

"Not really until now." Bonnie said.

Then Caroline said, "You both do understand how absolute insane you sound. You both want to go on a road trip with an Original vampire?"

Bonnie said, "I don't want to do anything with Klaus but if I can figure out what he's up to maybe I can stop it and get him as far away as possible."

Then Elena looked at her the wheels turning in her head as well, "Meanwhile, me and Elijah will travel in an opposite direction and all Originals will be far away from Mystic Falls and everyone here will be safe."

"Then once I figure it out. I'll ditch Klaus."

"Then I'll ditch Elijah." Elena continued as if they were having colliding thought processes.

"Then the all three of us will meet up." Caroline chimed in.

All three girls smiled as their plan seemed to come together. Then a frown came across Caroline's face.

"But Bonnie you will be traveling with thee Mr. Evil-I-think-I'm so charming Original Vampire. If he discovers you're just trying to get information you're dead witch for sure." Caroline said in a panic.

"I can handle Klaus."

"But what if you can't."

"It's worth the risk for all of this to stop, to protect everyone, to finally stop all of the blasted suffering. It's worth it."

Tears filled Elena's eyes and said, "Bon, maybe we can find another way."

"No Lena this is it. If this work soon, we'll all be free." Bonnie said.

Then she wrapped her arms around Elena in a hug and then Caroline wrapped her arms around them and said, "You two are so self-sacrificing it makes me sick!"

"You too, Care." Elena said.

**_BKBKBKBK_**

Bonnie still couldn't believe she was, by her own free agency, traveling with two original hybrids, which one of them was the source of all of the evil and destructions in her life. If you asked her just one day before to choose between working with the hybrid and eating a pile of grenades with her bare teeth, she would choose the grenades in a heartbeat. But, nope, she had to go straight in the monstrous of all evil monsters lion's den with a plan that might get her killed if he found out she was just trying to get information. She didn't care though. As long as her town and loved ones were safe and her and her best friends were out of dodge, then she'd do anything to ensure that happened even if it meant being in the same car with Klaus for hours straight.

She stared at the two vampires who were fighting about whether to bring their brother Kol along for the journey or not. It still amazed her how everything they went through, at the end of the day those two were still family and, for some strange reason, Rebekah was still so loyal to the man who caused her so much pain. It kind of reminded her of her and Elena's relationship and how she still would do anything for her, even though it brought the witch nothing but heart ache. There was one major difference, though. Elena never meant to hurt anyone or did anything for her needs, especially _kill _her family members. Granted, they all did come back to life, but still, it was called common courtesy and pure, selfless love, both which the vampire severely lacked.

Bonnie sunk down against the back seat, desperately wishing they could just hurry up and find a stop. The awkwardness of her being with them, after all she was one of the witches who tried to kill all of them along with their mom, was almost comical, _almost_. She stared at Klaus, who was in the driver's seat which startled her because she always imagine him thinking he was too high and mighty to drive and had his own chauffer, and couldn't help but wonder what his plan was for her. She hated how uneasy the evil hybrid made her feel, especially when he had all the playing cards and she still had no idea what game. No matter what happened, though, the witch was ready for anything that would be thrown at her.

All of sudden, they left the long highway, and started towards a very nice hotel that she thought could be 4 or 5 stars. They parked in front of the valet, and got out of the cramped car. Bonnie breathed in the fresh air she stretched. They had stops for her but they were few, which were also pure awkwardness that consisted of oders and weird comments from Klaus asking her how she was, but after an all-day ride her muscles were cramped. Darn those vampires who didn't have to worry about their bodies being sore or sick. As they all got their rooms, which her and Rebekah had to share to both of their dismays because Klaus wanted to 'keep an eye' on her, all she wanted to do was crawl in bed and have a nice happy dream that had no vampires or any supernatural beings. Of course with her luck, nothing ever went her way.

They went to one of the top floors that only had two huge suits, both doors across from each other. As the girls entered their room, the Bonnie couldn't but gasp at how breathtaking everything looked.

Rebekah as saw the witch's face in awe and couldn't help smile before saying, "I take it you haven't been in a suit before."

She shook her head. "I haven't actually been in a five star hotel or anything like it before." She admitted. "Well, except that one time when we had cheer camp in North Carolina, but I had to get the cheapest and dinkiesh room."

Rebekah, being an original vampire show off according to Bonnie, picked her up their luggage, super sped them to their rooms, and then sat on the couch before asking, "Now why is that?" She didn't known why she was actually telling her all this, but she continued.

"Let's just say being raised in a small town with a dad who's never there, you tend to miss out on a lot of things, and that time my dad forgot to give me the money I worked so hard to get before left for one of his trips, so Elena and Caroline both helped to try to raise it back. We couldn't raise that much in such a short time, so they both chipped in. It was such a generous thing, but it made me feel like a charity case."

Bonnie couldn't tell you why she was telling _Rebekah, _female vampire original, such a personal story that not only made her feel weak, but where she actually said her feelings. She only confided into Caroline and Elena, and even then she sometimes had a wall up. So why was she telling the blonde vampire, whom she barely knew and had a grudge on her best friend, this? She couldn't tell you, but that was when she figured she truly was losing it. The witch looked at the older vampire's face, and couldn't help but see actually genuine sorrow for her.

"It truly is a sad thing when someone as powerful as you, doesn't feel their own strength. Trust me, I know how it feels." She then looked away as she got up to get herself a blood bag.

Bonnie stared at it in disgust.

"Oh come on, Nick says we have to stop killing in order for you to cooperate, so you better be thankful I am eating this nasty leftover for you."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, so how can I cooperate?" She asked, trying to finally know why they needed her.

"If you are trying to get me to tell you my brother's plan, then you are really going to have to try a lot harder." She replied as she took another sip.

The witch shook her head and said as she stood up, "I need some air. Don't worry, I'm not going to try to run away."

"Hey, I don't care. Nick would be the one who would have to chase you down. Come to think of it, it would be very entertaining to watch."

"I'll think about it." She said before leaving the suite. As started to head towards the elevator, in a blink of an eye, Klaus was in front of her, causing her to halt.

"Now where do you think you are going, my dear witch?" He asked, looking down with his peircing blue eyes shinning in.

"Klaus, as I said before, I'm not going to try to run at the first chance I'll get. I just need some air and time to think. That's it." The witch huffed, clearly annoyed.

He stared at her for a moment, taking in the situation, then said, "Fine. But I'll be watching from afar, so if you do as much as cross the street, I will be sadly forced to stop you."

"Do you ever rehearse your threats in the mirror, or are you just naturaly this scary and obsessive? For the unfortune time you spent in Mystic Falls, I'll have to say both." She replied with a glare as she past him and pressed the elevator button.

"I should ask you the same, witch." He countered as the doors opened.

"Sorry, but I'm not a serial nut-case like yourself." She then stepped and waved as the doors slowly closed.

Bonnie took her cell that was tucked inside her bra, a trick she learned from Caroline, and quickly texted her freinds, after she made sure there was no one in the bathroom. _We finally stopped for the night and somewhere in NC. I'll give you more details later._

_Okay. Elijah and I are in Tennesse. Call me when you can and remember our meeting place. Love and miss you :)_

She smiled, as she read the text from Elena. _I can do this, _she thought as she exited out of the bathroom, heading towards the pool area. She then quickly breathed in the cool night air, as she smelled the sweetness of the chlorine before sitting on one of the long plastic chairs. The wind blew against her soft skin just enough to not make her cold, as she closed her eyes, wishing the long week could be over and done with and was with her sisters again. If only things were ever that simple.

The witch's eyes shot open as got up from the chair after hearing footsteps walking very close towards her. She then saw a tall man with short light brown hair, and a face that made him look like he always had a alterior motive. There was something about him that looked so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hello, witch. I see you and my siblings made it." He said with charming yet creepy smile that made her senses shiver and tense.

"Kol." She said as she stepped back, realizing who he was. "You're the one who Klaus and Rebekah were talkiing about."

"That is me. And you are the one whom helped our mother tried to kill us." He replied, with a fake smile.

"Yeah, I would say I'm sorry about that, but I'm not. I was trying to protect my town and loved ones in it." She said, trying to hold her ground.

"You Bennett witch's are always the same, protecting humans from the big bad vampires, even when vampires also have feelings."

Bonnie just gave him a questioning look. "You've met my ancestors?"

"Well first of, assuming my mother told you, you are the straight decendant of Ayanna, our family witch friend. And from time to time, I would run into one. The last one, and my favorite, was dear Emily."

"You knew Emily?" She asked comletley shocked.

"Oh, Emily and I have _history_, to say the least. But enough about myself, what about you?" The young original asked as he stepped closer towards her, making her automatically step backwards.

"What about me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Why has my brother suddenly forgiven you so quickly? What does he need from you?" She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Why don't you just ask him yourself? From what Caroline told me, you guys seem like the bestest of pals."

"It sadly isn't that simple. You see, my brother can be very... furtive when it comes to his plans. Rebekah only knows because she probably was the one helped him make the plan."

"If you know that, then why are you asking me?"

"You're apparently his new witch, meaning you should know what you are doing."

She scoffed. "Yeah, that's what I said. Sorry, but we're not that close yet. I'll make sure to give you a call from frozen hell when it happens." Bonnie said she started to walk off. She usually wasn't so reckless when it came to talking to the originals like that, but she was so exhausted and would do anything to take a pause with a nice and hot bubble bath.

Kol went in front of her, blocking her way from the pool's exit.

"What's up with your originals and blocking people's way? For guys who like to proper, you are very rude."

He smiled. "Out of all of the Bennet witches, I must say you are one of the most spirited. Too bad you have to be collateral damage, witches with a sharp tongue are my vampire."

Before the witch could react, Kol grabbed her from behind, fed her his blood, and quickly snappd her neck before she could retaliate.

_**BKBKBK**_

Bonnie Bennett gasped as she woke up in a jolt. Everything seemed so confusing and incoherent, while her head began to spin a million miles per second. Even moving her head felt like she was shifting a mountain. She tried to remember anything, something, but everything seemed so jumbled. Even for a second, she couldn't remember her own name. All of sudden she felt a huge amount of burning pain against her throat, and an excruciating extent of agony was pounding against her skull. Her vision began to become clearer and clearer as noticed someone leaning in front of her.

"Bonnie? You are awake already? How is this possible?" She heard Rebekah say in astonishment.

Before she could respond, the most excruciating, unbearable, and just flat out hateful pain anyone could imagine, began to explode against her teeth, as she screamed. After a few moments, all the pain stopped. Very gently, she touched her top teeth, and quickly stopped as she gasped in fear.

"Nick! Kole! Stop messing around! Something is seriously wrong!" She heard the blonde yell, and as she noticed the two male originals were fighting like barbarians, destroying bushes, the cars near the entrance, and even people.

Her eyes wandered towards the few unconscious bodies around them, and knew this big tantrum had to stop. Without thinking, she blinked, and all of a sudden they were thrown teen feet opposite from each other, as the all the people got up from the ground, looking better than ever. The pool area, which was once decorated with glass and blood, now looked as good as new. She then took a deep breath, and started running.

Bonnie didn't know where she was going, but she just kept running. She then stopped at the side of some movie theater, and noticed two teenagers walking towards her. She immediately smelled their intoxicating blood, as her throat began to water making her new fangs pop out. Not knowing how to stop the hunger, she desperately tried to push back her sharp teeth, even though she knew it was pointless. As they entered the alleyway, she quickly moved to the back, pressing her body against the brick wall, inhaling and exhaling.

She then went out of the area, trying to desperately to be in control, and went to the nearest forest. The scared girl leaned in against a tree, and let all of the confusing emotions of the past few insane days flow out. She was barely dealing with the problems she had before, but now this? Why did the world hate her so much? Everything she did was to protect people, even when she was stretched too thin. She kept on going, because that was the right thing to do. Even though crap kept on piling on top of her, she didn't care because she knew the people she loved would be safe. Surely, after all that Bonnie did, she thought everything would work out in the end. It looked like all her work was for nothing.

Hot tears streamed down her face, as she wrapped her arms around her knees. She just wished it would all stop. Her strong façade was completely shattered and she felt like she would never recover. Why was the universe so cruel? If she ever met karma, she would punch it in the face. Nothing was worth anything anymore. There was no motivation, no plan to keep her friends safe, nothing to keep her from moving forward. If she went with Elena and Caroline, she was afraid of how they would react. The whole point was to keep Elena safe, and she felt like she couldn't control the monster inside her. It was official; Bonnie was now the monster that she tried so desperately to stop. She just couldn't handle it. At that moment, all the time of trying to be strong enough for anything that came her way was quickly forgotten, as she began to sob even more.

The shattered newly-vampire tensed when she heard footsteps come behind her. Without thinking, she started to run again, but was immediately stopped by hard abs. She quickly got off and asked,

"Klaus, I don't care about out deal before. As you can tell, things have severely changed. I'm begging you, please just leave me alone." She pleaded, not caring that he saw her at her most vulnerable.

She looked at his serious face and, she could've sworn her eyes were playing tricks on her, sorrow. It wasn't the type of sorrow of not getting what you wanted, but the type when something bad happened to a friend.

"I am truly sorry." He said in a low voice, which if she wasn't a vampire she probably wouldn't have heard, sounding like a different, caring guy.

She suddenly turned angry. "Don't you dare apologize and act like you care. You're just trying to act nice so I can still do whatever you need for me to do. And if there's a reason you to be, it's that I would never do anything for you again." Anger thrust through and filled every poor of her body. She tried to suppress the urge to burn everything around her to dust.

His solemn face grew, as he looked down. "I sorry you think that, though you should. I haven't been what you people call a 'stand-up citizen', doing anything, no matter what the cost even if it meant ruining my relationships with my family, just because I felt lonely. The truth is, it started because I was ashamed of myself. All those years ago, when I found out that I was a hybrid, I realized why my father hated me. I was born of the enemy who killed my little innocent brother because of a mere boundaries dispute. I hated being different so badly that I killed my mother. You now see how I have become. I let the hatred of being this and the obsession of trying to feel normal again made me turn into something a million times more than I those wolves. I'm not trying to convince you to see another side of me, or any other ulterior motive you might think of. I simply want you to know that if it was anyone who understood what you are going through now, it would be me. Do not make the same mistake I took all those years ago, and fight it. If you don't, it will overthrow you, turning into everything you ever could dream of hating. If anyone could do it, it would you, young Bennett. Your strength outstands me."

Bonnie stared, trying to understand everything he said, completely and utterly dumbfounded. Did Klaus, _Klaus, _actually tell her his deep and dark feelings to not be like him, and complimented her? This was all a dream, she concluded. She was not a vampire-witch hybrid, and Klaus did not open himself up like that. It was impossible. Yet, she could feel his intensity and distraught just by looking at those deep blue eyes that shinned in the moonlight. She then stepped a little closer.

"Why are you helping me? You're Klaus, big selfish hybrid, blah, blah, blah. Why are you saying these things?"

He also stepped closer as the moon shown above them, making the lake behind him shimmer and parts of his face as well. "Did I not explain myself correctly? I see myself in you. When I was human, though I was a lot more reckless than you, I did everything for my family, whether they understood my tactics or not. As I said before, it killed me to find out what I was. All that help and protection for a family I found out I was different from exploded within me, and I let it get into me until it was I knew." He paused trying to find the right words and not repeat himself. Bonnie could see he was having a difficult time telling his feelings.

"What I am trying to say is, don't hate yourself. Think about what you can do with your new powers, still do the things that you love, but most importantly, except who you. Do not become your worst enemy." He looked straight through her green eyes, as if he was trying to get what he was saying in her thick head.

"I don't know how!" She exclaimed, as the tears came back, rushing down as fast as a waterfall. "What am I supposed to do now? This was supposed to be just a vacation away from my town, but now I can never come back."

"Then don't." He said simply. "You don't need Mystic Falls. You're not a witch, but a vampire now. You can go anywhere, do anything you want. Stop thinking about others, believe me when I tell I have no idea how you can care so much. Just stop thinking and do things for yourself."

The new hybrid pondered for a second before asking him something that she still couldn't she was asking. "Will you show me?"

He smiled. "It would be my absolute pleasure. We should probably be heading out, though. I smell a few lost campers, and I don't think you are ready for that big step yet." He then lent out his arm.

Bonnie paused for a moment, thinking about what she was about to do. She was supposed to be finding out his motives and then getting as far away from him as possible, and meet up with Elena and Caroline. But it didn't matter now. She would contact them soon, but her main goal was to get better. And for some reason, she felt like she could trust Klaus. It was like being turned helped her understand this complicated vampire. It was something totally different, and just she wasn't ready to give up just yet. After a few moments, she took his hand, not knowing what would come next, which kind of made her excited. So she took Klaus' hand surprised that she was so willing to let him lead her through this new dark impetuous journey.

**_7 Years Later:_**

Bonnie's eyes opened to the beautiful man lying beside her. For a vampire he sure knew how to sleep. She liked it though, because she loved to gently trace his perfectly sculpted face that looked so peaceful whenever he was sound asleep. Sometimes it would still surprise her that she ended up with him of all people. If her teenage self from before she was vampire saw her now, she would think her older self truly lost it. The hybrid witch might have at one point, but he, being the least one expected, was the one there for her every single step of the way. Of course they didn't automatically get together, though. It took some time, especially on her end, but then ending result was worth it. Her hand moved to his hair, caressing each soft strand, as she noticed his blue eyes pop up.

"Morning, beautiful." He said with his infamous smile that always made her heart skip a beat.

She smiled back a big and goofy smile. "Morning." Before she could say anything else, she heard very familiar footsteps that she was hoping she wouldn't hear for a very long time.

He noticed her sudden tenseness and was about to question it when he heard it too and his expression immediately changed from joy to bloody murder. They both quickly put their clothes on in vampire speed, and headed straight to the door.

"Damon," she said, touching his hand, "let me go first. He's here for me."

Damon Salvatore reluctantly stepped back, letting her go first, as Bonnie opened the door.

"Hello, love. Missed me?" Klaus said, giving her his devilish smile she remembered all too well.

_**A/N: Hehe wasn't expecting that huh? Don't you worry, this is NOT a one-shot. Though this chapter is kind of the one-shot for the story. Kind of like a huge two hour series premier of a show, and then the rest are regular. Anyways, again sorry it was so flippin long, but please tell me what you think. Reviews are our fuel! Love you guys :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello my lovelies! (I decided to say that all the time now in the spirt of the crumpcious amazingness that is Joseph Morgan lol). Yes, I know I'm very evil and this fic is extremley non-linear, but it will makes sense in due time (hopefully). Thank you so much for all those amazing reviews, alerts, faves etc! I know this isn't as good as the other incredible Klonnie fics out there, but I'm still so gratefull and happy that you guys like it! I just have to say that Bonniers (no matter who you ship her with) are all so flippin amazing and nicest people here on fanfic! Haha, sorry just had to say that. Anyways, hope you guys don't get mad, but we won't get that much explanations just yet, it is the second chapter. Buuut, we do get some with Elena, and I am sorry that 90% of this chap is in her POV, but hopefully it's still good for you guys! Okay I'm going to stop jabbering now, even though there's still alot of things I forgot to say. Enjoy :D**_

_**Need to Know-This whole chapter is written by Rosel (my sis Sally), but I did went over a bit and added things. **_

_**Disclaimer: Why must fanfic torture us like this? I do not own anything that has to do with Vampire Diaries (or Secret Circle *spoiler alert cough cough*). But I do own Sofie, who's such an awesome character to have, in my opion. So HA!**_

Elena sat in the living room, having one of those moments of pure joy. She felt completely and utterly happy. Things were good; no chaos had inflicted Mystic Falls in quite a while. She sat there watching her love spin the little girl with curly hair around in pure glee. She took a sip of the cup of blood taking it in, having one of those moments not believing she was at her happiest as a vampire living with her vampire boyfriend, admiring their little miracle child.

She yelled in pure joy, "Again! Again!"

He took her one more time and spun her around so fast a human probably couldn't see. Once he stopped, the wind blew her curls all around and she squeed, "That was awesome!"

Then Elena got up and said, "Enough of that."

"Sorry dear. I couldn't help myself, Sofia brings it out of me."

"Of course." Elena said smiling.

Then Sofia super sped to Elena's chair and took a sip of her cup of blood.

"Sofia Salvatore! That is very rude."

The little girl spit it out and said, "Gross!"

Elena took the cup out of her hand and said, "It serves you right."

"Ew, bunny blood. Daddy is always saying how gross bunny blood is."

Elena gave her a small sad sigh and then said, "I bet he does."

His strong arms lied on her shoulder and said, "Don't fret my dear. She's a spirited child."

"Oh, I know." Elena said smiling at her.

He then said, "Sofia, I have some deer blood if you'd like some."

"Oooh, yummy!"

He grabbed the little 6 year old and took her hand, starting to lead her out of the living room and into the kitchen. Then suddenly the door flew open and Bonnie burst through it. Sofia's eyes went wide and she practically flew to the angry witch, "Mommy!"

Bonnie grabbed her daughter and held her, positioning her to carry her on the side of her waste.

Then she looked at her two best friends and said, "Elena, Elijah, we have a major problem!"

_**7 Years Earlier:**_

Elena stared at the letter Elijah gave her. This right here was evidence of why she never wanted to hurt the original in the first place. Elijah was a good, decent, honorable man, who in the last day had only acted uncharacteristically to ensure his survival, just like she did the day before when she ensured his death in order to kill Klaus to ensure _her_ survival. It tore at her the whole time. She couldn't stand it looking at Elijah watching him sip that Champaign, lying to him by telling him he had nothing to worry about. The pain in his eyes when he confronted her telling her he knew she was lying to his face was unbearable. They both had acted in a way to ensure their own survival and to also make sure their loved ones wouldn't be harmed either. It seemed like no matter what, someone always suffered so she could remain safe. Lately Bonnie seemed to be the one to get fallout on everything. Now Bonnie's mother was turned into a vampire and her best couldn't even look at Elena. She couldn't even be there for her best friend; she couldn't be there for her sister. She hated this. She was sick and tired of this.

Elena cared so much for both Damon and Stefan, but sometimes she wished they didn't care so much about her. Sometimes she wished everyone in this town didn't care so much. She wished she could just run a way and just keep everyone safe from the chaos her mere existence had brought on them. She supposed she should end this blasted day and just go to sleep, hoping the next day would be better. Hoping Bonnie would be able to look at her without blaming her. Hoping that Stefan would be the old Stefan she knew and loved. Hoping Damon would stop acting out. Hoping that for one day no one she loved would be hurt because of her.

She laid her head on the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut. Who was she kidding? There was no way she was going to get any sleep. She got up took her old cheerleading bag and packed essential clothes and then went in the bathroom and packed essential toiletries. She had enough of this. She had enough of this blasted town. She had enough of being the center of all of this pain and suffering for everyone.

The next thing she knew, Elena found herself at the gate of Klaus' mansion. She saw Elijah putting a suitcase in the trunk. He looked at her surprised.

"Elena, I did not expect to see you."

"I know." She replied in a low voice, looking down.

"I trust you read my letter."

"Yes."

"That is why you are here, to say goodbye?" He asked stepping towards her.

Then he looked at her bag in her hand.

"Not exactly, you're leaving… I want to leave with you."

He looked at her, unbelieving.

"Why? Any pain you or your loved ones are feeling is because of me."

"And you only did that because of me." Elena countered.

Then Elijah looked at her long and hard, pondering deeply. Then he took a deep breath and said,

"All of this pain and suffering that has happened because you are the doppelganger."

"Yes, I know, I caused everyone so much pain because I simply exist."

"Because you exist as the doppleganger. You wouldn't exist as the doppelganger, if it wasn't for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're ancestor Tatia. You are the doppleganger of the girl whom Klaus and I feuded over. My mother's effort to protect us from the werewolves and from our selves she used her blood. To stop us from hurting each other, they sacrificed her. If I wasn't so foolish there would be no doppelgangers, there would be no curse, and you would be a normal girl. If I hadn't fallen for her…"

"Stop it. It's not your fault."

"Elena, of course it is. If I haven't…"

"You and everyone else shouldn't be punished just because you fell in love." Elena said surprised at the hot tears that were escaping her eyes.

"Even so, why would you want to leave with me?"

"You are an honorable man. I trust you. I trust you to protect me. I'm not stupid, I know if I leave I still won't be free from Klaus or his followers. I'll always have plenty of enemies who want me dead. If I leave away from everyone, I know you will protect me."

"You're faith in me is touching, but you are upset. I wouldn't do anything rash."

"My mind is made up."

The original vampire sighed. "Give it a night. If you still feel the same way tomorrow I will then leave with you."

Elena bit her lip and said, "Tomorrow then."

Bonnie carried her daughter on her hip in full panic mode.

"Mommy you're aura is rumbling." Sofia said, tugging on her mom's shirt.

"Thanks sweetie."

Then Elena asked, "What's the big emergency?"

Bonnie was about to say something when she looked down at her 6 year old. She loved her, she filled her with so much joy but she was still a 6 year old and 6 year olds still didn't understand the meaning of secrets. Then she looked at her best friends and asked, "Where's Cassie?"

"She's moping in the gym, probably destroying the punching bag." Elena said.

"What's wrong? This place is protected from witch hunters and any dark magic that is after her."

"True, but it doesn't exactly protect her from her bad boy ex-boyfriend." Elena said.

"Bad boy ex-boyfriend? Wow, great I have the same problem as a teenager."

Elena and Elijah stared at Bonnie blankly and then Elena asked, "Please tell me that just means you got in a fight with Damon and you're referring to him."

"Yeah, I wish. No me and Damon have been doing great lately. I am dealing with my _actual bad boy ex-boyfriend_."

"Mommy! You have a bad-boy ex-boyfriend? Is he tall, blonde, and pretty like Cassie's?"

"Cassie!" Elijah, Elena, and Bonnie yelled at the same time.

Cassie came running in with her blonde hair put up in a ponytail all sweaty wearing a sports bra and gym shorts. Out of breath she asked, "What is it?"

Bonnie said, "Cassie, can you watch Sophie so I can talk to your guardians for a bit."

"Oh, well, I was just prepping to train with Alaric. He's supposed to show me how to …"

"I know but it's important." Bonnie said, earnestly.

Then Sofia said, "Cassie! Cassie! Guess what? Mommy has a bad boy ex-boyfriend like you!"

Cassie's face lit up with a mix between recognition and shock. "Oh, I see. Sure. Come on Sofie. Let's play a game."

Sofia jumped to Cassie and said, "Cassie, play magic with me!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. At least it was a kid saying this time. "Sure, Sofie. Now let's go."

"Kay. Bye mommy, love you!"

"Love you too sweet heart."

Bonnie worriedly looked back as she watched Cassie leave with her daughter. Elena did not like that worried look, it hurt her. She was really having a nice blissful moment. Things were finally peaceful, they had made the town a safe haven for all supernaturals who wanted to be good and the startled panicked look on her best friend's face was not good.

"Alright Bon, what's going on? Please tell me he's not here."

Bonnie sighed heavily and said, "I wish I could but sadly I can't, he's here. He finally found a way to get through my unwanted visitors barrier spell that I put on this town."

"How? It has worked for all of these years." Elena asked truly scared.

"I don't know." Bonnie said sinking into the leathery couch her brown curls falling on her shoulders.

Then Elijah said, "What does my brother want? He would not come here without a purpose."

"Besides me?" Bonnie asked barely looking up at both of them.

Elijah said, "I know my brother's feelings for you have always been strong, but never strong enough to stop his constant diabolical plans."

"Gee thanks." Bonnie said taking a glass of blood drinking it, hopelessly staring at it.

Elena put her hand on Elijah arm silently scolding him and then went to Bonnie and sat beside her and asked, "Does Damon know?"

"That Klaus is here? Yes."

Elena's breath hitched full of anxiety and extreme worry.

"Did he find out about you and Klaus? About Sofia?"

Bonnie shook her head and said, "No, but it's only a matter of time that he figures it out now that Klaus is here."

Elena looked at Bonnie, she had stayed strong for so long, but she knew she always feared that Damon would find out in the worse possible way and it would blow up in all of their faces.

"So why is Klaus here? Really?"

"I'm not sure, he showed up at our doorstep when Damon was right there. He wants to talk to me alone."

Elena and Elijah looked at each other worried.

Then Elena said, "And you agreed?"

"I have to. I just…I don't know if I can face him. I want him gone. He'll ruin everything, everything we worked for in this town and not to mention Sofia. I can't let her be caught up in all of this. I don't know what to do." Bonnie said at a complete loss.

Then Elijah took the seat on the opposite of them.

"You must go to him and see why he's here."

Bonnie looked up at him fear covered all over her face.

"I don't think I can. What if he's coming here for simple revenge? What if he's here to kill Damon? What if he somehow found out about Sofia? What if he did simply come here for me and I become that awful being I was before?"

Elijah took Bonnie's hand within his and said, "That is why you must go. The 'what ifs' will drive you mad."

Elena took Bonnie's other hand within hers and said, "I'll come with you. I won't let you face him alone. I'll be your buffer."

Bonnie sighed as she let go of Elena and Elijah's hand and got up and said, "I don't know what he's up to. I don't know what kind of mood he's in and so many impossible things have happened, what if he still needs you somehow. Or worse he finally wants to kill you for revenge."

"I don't care. I want to be there for you, Bon."

"I appreciate it. You know I do, but I don't want to deal with the risk." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie I don't want you to see him alone."

"Do you think I'll cave in?"

"Of course not. I know you're over him, you love Damon now. But if he came here for revenge, then what if he's here to kill you?"

"Yes, well, I can't be killed."

"It's Klaus, if anyone can figure it out it's him. We can't take chances with him." Elena said.

Bonnie nodded and said, "You're right."

Then both girls looked up at Elijah and then Elijah said, "Do you want me there, Bonnie?"

Bonnie gently pressed her lips together and said, "I would actually be relieved if you were there."

Elena smiled relieved as well. She hated that this was happening and Klaus was here in town but the fact Elijah was there to help her best friend through this ordeal did make her feel a thousand times better. They all have been through so much but they seemed to find a strong resilient peace that no matter what struggle came there way they were able to fight it. They had made Mystic Falls a place of peace and safety and a sanctuary from the rest of the cruel supernatural world but they also made it a place where they would always fight for the safety of the town. They fought and conquered so much. There didn't seem to be anything that they couldn't conquer. There was a tiny looming feeling of doubt that came to Elena but she had to bury it deep down and believe that whatever it was that they would overcome it like they always did.

**EEEEEECAKEEEEEEECAKEEEEEECAKE**

Elena found Sofie sitting on the ground with a bunch of toys floating up in the air. Cassie sat next to her also levitating fruit and exploding them with her mind.

"You're so picking that up." Elena said.

Cassie shrugged, "I will. I'm frustrated."

Elena smiled and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? Jake found me. I'll deal. I'm totally going to kick his ass to kingdom come. Bad boy jerk!"

"Well, if there's nothing to talk about…" Elena said sarcastically.

"I just thought I was finally free of him. I mean this town is a safe place and unwanted visitors aren't welcome."

"I am sorry about that. We will figure it out, but maybe it is time for you to face him. You can't run away from him forever. "

"I know. I just….seeing you and Elijah together and Bonnie and Damon together I could tell that both guys had a shady past, especially Damon. I thought that they were like, I don't know, redemptive bad boys and you and Bonnie like changed them for the better. I thought maybe down the road there still could be hope for Jake you know? Once I'm ready and strong enough not to let him draw me back in to use dark magic with him."

Elena looked at her ward with a sympathetic smile and let her to sit down at the couch said, "Oh sweetie, you can't change a guy, believe me I know, I tried. Elijah's goodness has nothing to do with me. He's always been a good, honorable man, although he has made mistakes like I have. We have been able to come back from that because we respect each other. As for Damon, well, he's a clear example of you can't change a guy. He has to want to change himself. You can help bring the best out of him but it has to be his choice and you have to let him make it as well as he has to let you make yours."

"You have all of the answers don't you?" Cassie asked.

Elena laughed, "Not even close, but I try."

Then suddenly Sofia dropped all of her toys that were floating in the air and said, "Cassie! Cassie! You're Bad Boy Ex- Boyfriend is here! Mmmmmmmmm he smells so good, Aunt Lena can I bite him?"

"No!" Cassie and Elena said at the same time.

Sofie pouted in disappointment.

All of the lights flickered on and off and random objects were flying around the room.

Cassie face filled with pure panic.

"No, no, no, no! I can't see him now! Look at me, I'm a mess!"

Elena just smiled and shook her head.

"You look fine, you can do this, just put yourself together, and that includes cleaning this mess." Elena said pointing to all the random objects floating chaotically all over the play room. Then Cassie took a deep breath and all of the objects fell down and then they magically floated to their proper place.

Then Elena took Sofie's hand and said, "Come on pick up your toys an**d **let's go."

Sofie complained, "Oh, man! I want to see him up close!"

"Sofie, come on."

"Yeah, yeah, coming." Then she snapped her fingers and her toys followed her as they left.

Jake slinked with a devilish grin and looked at Cassie up and down and he said, "Nice outfit."

"What do you want Jake?"

"You got my message I presume."

"Yea, I got it. How did you even manage to get in here? There are protection spells."

"Yeah, I know I tried breaking them before but I couldn't figure it out and almost gave up to go back home. But then a vampire with a British accent found me and gave me this nifty medallion where I could tap into our connection from the circle and would able to break through the spell, since you got in by permission so my little group could come in."

"Your group?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, the British vamp had a couple of vampire companions he traveled with."

"Did it not occur to you that you would bring real danger to this town?"

"This town is full vampires. You're living with two."

"How did you know?"

"Oh, please, I know. You know I always like to find out everything I can. This is a nice town, a little nice haven for supernatural and believe me, you're going to need it."

"What are you up too?"

"Oh, you know same old, same old, protecting you and everyone from witch hunters." Jake said.

**BKEBKEBKEBKEBKEBKE**

Elijah stood close to Bonnie as they waited in the clearing for Klaus.

"Are you going to be okay?" Elijah asked.

"We'll see." Bonnie said as she saw Klaus strut in the afternoon sunlight sparkling off of his gorgeous smiling face. It has been years since she's saw him, since she touched him, since she…she had to shake the thoughts away. She had come so far from that girl she used to be.

"Oh, my love I thought I requested you to come alone."

"Too bad so sad, Klaus." Bonnie said folding her arms across her chest.

"It is great seeing you brother, but I would rather speak to my love alone."

"Well, she would rather not speak to you unaccompanied so if it is all the same to you, _brother_."

Klaus flashed an amused grin and said, "Really, love? Do you not trust yourself with me alone?"

"Can we just get to business Klaus? Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Well, you know what I want, that's never changed." He stepped closer towards her, looking straight into her deep green eyes.

"Sure." Bonnie said staring fiercely and then asked, "I repeat. Why are you here?"

"Why else? To save you."

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Wait, Elena and Elijah are together and taking care of Cassie from _Secret Circle, Bonnie and Damon have a kid together, and Jake and Klaus are working together to protect Cassie and Bonnie? Yeps, this fic is literaly insane and it's just going to be even more crazier, hehe. Again, sorry if it's too jumbled or confusing. If you guys have questions, don't be afraid to ask, and remember reviews are my life force! If I don't get any, I'll die! JK, or am I? Don'te be afraid to tell what you don't like about this or what needs to be better. Just constructive criticism please!_**

**IMPORTANT: Sally and I still aren't 100% sure who we want Bonnie to end up with, even this still focuses on the awesomness that is Klonnie, which is kind of the beauty of writing this. But we really want to know what you guys think. **

**Love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Again, sorry for so little Klonnie last chapter but hopefully this will make up for it. As always thank you guys for your reviews and alerts etc. More info and things in the A/N below. Sorry it's so long too, I just can't help myself lol. As always, enjoy :D**

**Dedication: This chapter is for all those amazing Bonnie writer's out there (no matter what ship) that really showed how I see Bonnie's feelings and how they're trying to make the frikkin ton of crap right like I am. All you guys are so flippin good and gave me inspiration for this! Don't know if you're reading this, but thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. It belongs to CW and LJ Smith. BUT I do own Sofie who's either a kid or raised by almost everyone I love in this show, so HA!**

Bonnie stepped back, not believing what the hybrid just said to her, but then quickly put herself together.

"Seriously, Klaus? I know you're pretty cocky when it comes to fooling poor defenseless girls, but according to what you've said in the past, I'm not that easily swayed." She said, giving him her famous glare of death.

Klaus just smiled. "Oh love, I have neither forgotten your willfulness nor your boldnes even if I could try, both being one of the numerous qualities I dearly love from you. But, sometimes your greatest abilities can become your worst weaknesses. Trust me, I know." His expression then turned serious.

"Yes, Klaus I know exactly what you mean, especially in your instance." She replied, anger started to burn in her emerald green eyes.

His piercing blue eyes, which at that moment it looked like they bore a thousand years of stories and locked up emotions, again stared deep in hers, as he started to step towards her. Instead of stepping back like she should've, Bonnie stood still, wondering what he was planning on doing. Before the hybrid could say or do anything more, the two both heard footsteps as they immediately turned, and saw the beautiful vampire walk towards them.

"Brother, you started our reunion with our favorite vampire hybrid witch without me? You are so not going to get away with this." Rebekah said as she walked towards them, gaining a huge smile as she turned to Bonnie. "B, I'm so glad you were able to come. I see my brother has already told you why we're here. You never were the one for small talk if I remember correctly."

The witch tried hard not to smile at the memory when the female original first gave her the nickname 'B'. She wouldn't admit it, but she was glad that the blonde came when she did. Her teenage self, when she first met Rebekah, would never have guessed in a million years that the two would have a close connection like they did when they traveled together. Oh, how her younger self would be shocked at her life if she somehow time traveled in their time.

Rebekah then turned to her other brother, who was still standing beside Bonnie with that calm face that would instantly change into a murderous overprotective one if they so much as touched her. Her smile then grew at that and said, "Brother, it's been a while. I see you and B here have become good friends. Good. She needs as much protection as she can get."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'protection'? Is Klaus actually telling the truth?" Bonnie asked on high alert.

"Love, I am offended by your inability to trust me." Klaus said.

Her face then turned to him, gaining her deadly glare back in full force. "By our history, I'd say that's just an understatement of what I feel towards you."

The blonde vampire looked between both of them and sighed. "Look, you two can come back to this lovers spat later. Bonnie, we need to tell you what is going on. It is urgent."

Rebekah stared in her old friend's eyes, noticing the un-comfortableness of Nick being around her in her expression, and then said, "If you want, Nick doesn't have to come." This earned a growl from the hybrid.

"Sister, as much as I love your company, please shut up. This is a matter between my beloved Bonnie and myself." He spoke with anger of the thought of him not being in the same room with his witch when they told her.

"I don't like your attitude, Nick. I think it _would_ be best if I went by myself." She replied with a snarl.

"I agree with her. I'd rather spend time with her than you any day." Bonnie said to him, tension never leaving her.

"I believe it is settled then." Elijah finally said. "Don't worry brother, we will fill you in on the details."

"And don't you dare try to stop us." The witch countered as the three started to walk off, leaving a very pissed Klaus behind.

_**Seven Years Earlier**_

"You really need to rethink this whole 'human blood is disgusting' façade you are trying so hard to have, Bonnie. It is not good for you." Rebekah said to the newly turned vampire-witch, as they walked out of the woods from their daily animal hunt, while patting her back. "It is really starting to get annoying."

"Sorry, but I'm not ready to lose my humanity just yet." Bonnie replied fixing her shirt and making sure it didn't have any deer blood on it.

"Even after becoming a vampire, you are still hateful and judgmental against vampires." Klaus chimed in, getting his key to unlock the black car in front of them. "It's rather entertaining, actually."

"I'm glad my pain is your amusement." The witch replied as she was about to open her door when he beat her to it.

"Your pain is neither my joy nor my sorrow." He said as he held the door, face neutral but eyes piercing through her like they were a sword and her body was a piece of cheese. She then quickly went inside, shaking the chill she got from him.

It was two weeks since the incident with Kol, and though it was still hard to get over the idea of being a hybrid, she almost felt… _comfortable _towards the two originals. Don't get her wrong, she still hated the other hybrid with a passion and was still on guard for whatever plan they had, but there was something about those two, especially him, that made her problem seem like it was something that happened every day. After she agreed to stay with them, Klaus seemed to make it his mission to help her through her crisis. It all was so weird. Klaus, evil hybrid who tried to kill her and her best friend, appeared to give up on whatever plan he and Rebekah had for the time being, and focused all his attention to make sure she wasn't going through it alone. And Rebekah was actually nice towards Bonnie. Sure, she had her sarcastic comments, but that was who she was. It was surreal, and the witch convinced herself that she was in an alternative universe.

"Nick, can we please go _real _hunting today? It's been three days since we had edible blood, and these leftover blood bags are driving me insane." Rebekah broke the silence as they drove towards the hotel they were staying at since the incident.

"Yes, I never thought I would have to resort to hand-me-down blood either sister, but we have to make sure our newest addition doesn't turn to her witch self and try to kill us. We just got her; it would be a shame if we had to kill her so soon. Self-defense only, of course. Isn't that right, love?" He asked in the mirror in front of him, catching Bonnie's eyes.

"Aw, Klaus is giving up killing humans for me, how sweet." She mocked in return.

"Don't flatter yourself. It is only until we gain your trust. That is all." He then turned back to his sister. "On second thought, we did agree on no killing. Our lovely witch here shouldn't be upset if we just got ourselves a little nibble. Isn't that right, sister?"

Bonnie snarled. "If you hurt anyone, I swear…"

"Oh, do not worry, love. No one will remember a thing, and we will make sure that they will believe any plausible excuse for being a drunk." He then smiled his devilish smile.

The witch wanted so badly to just cast a spell that would prevent the hybrid to kill, but knew that in order to stay on his good side and finally find out their plans, she would have to be careful. She would just make sure that no one got hurt too badly, or worse, killed.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." She finally said, sitting up straight.

"Of course, but are you sure you are up to it, my dear? This is going to be the first time you will smell fresh human blood since the terrible incident. Can you handle the challenge?" His eyes were filled with playfulness and something that she couldn't figure out.

"Whatever it takes to keep you guys in check." She said.

Rebekah laughed. "Keep on trying to tell yourself that."

They then entered a parking lot at a nearby bar, as human blood immediately consumed Bonnie fangs began to appear, making it hard for her to concentrate. Klaus opened her door, a routine he didn't seem to break, and noticed her struggle. She saw that expression he had before, as he grabbed her hand. She would normally pull it back instantly, but at that moment, she didn't care. It was almost comforting. She then quickly took the thought away and scolded herself for always thinking that. Bonnie slowly inhaled and exhaled, squeezing the original hybrid's rough yet smooth hand as the fangs began to disappear.

"Thanks." She whispered after she calmed.

"My pleasure, love." He replied as his earnest and solemn expression changed to his normal charming one. "Now, to avoid repetition, it would be best if you didn't come with us. Unless you think you are ready."

Her eyes widen at that mere thought. She was supposed to make sure they didn't hurt or kill anyone. What if they decided to go on a murderous rampage or something because she wasn't there to stop it? Then again, it was Klaus. It didn't matter who tried to stop him, he would do whatever he wanted. Which led to the question that plagued her mind for the past couple weeks, why was he so cooperative towards her? What was his plan for her, and why on earth did he stop 'the hunt' just to help her? Her head felt like it was in a race with a merry-go-round, making everything a lot more confusing.

"Do not worry." He said, seeming to know what she was thinking, "We will not kill anyone, just a few bites here and there. You should do something else. Rebekah will get you when we are done."

Bonnie just nodded before getting out of the car and started running to the nearest woods. She smelled fresh water and then stopped in front of a little creek that seemed to endlessly flow, as the moon snuck in between the trees and made it glow. Her hair started to blow around her as she breathed in the fresh air. She loved nature. It was her escape, her safe haven. No matter how many curved balls life decided to throw at her, just smelling newly bloomed flowers or walking in the woods made things seem much better. After losing her Grams, it was her only reliable magical confidant. Walking next to the creek, she heard footsteps and froze at the familiar sound they made.

"Aw, come on now love, is that the way to welcome your creator?" Kol asked as he stepped towards the vampire-witch who was on high alert.

Her eyes grew dark. "It's the nice way to welcome the douchebag who made me this monster."

"You're still mad about that, huh? Well, if it's worth any constellation, I am truly sorry that you see yourself this way." He said as he motioned closer towards her.

"Really? As appose to what?" She asked, never letting go of her glare. She would show him just how powerful she was.

"A beautiful goddess with power that not even I can comprehend. A true equal to my brother."

Her eyes shot up. "Your brother? What does your brother have to do with this?" She then remembered when he turned her and how he asked her about Klaus' plan. The witch's eyes grew in realization, and then anger.

"You turned me in my worst nightmare on purpose, just to mess with your brother?" She shouted, furious at the idea of the original using her like that just to even the score with Klaus.

"Oh, there is much more to it than that, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you just yet."

Bonnie was pissed to say the least. "Then why the hell are you here in the first place?"

"To warn you." Kol said simply, yet a little serious.

"Warn me?"

"You are Klaus's equal now. You can be the only one to keep him in line and be a threat. Believe it or not, he fancies you, he always did. He knew how self-righteous you are and thought your little blonde friend would be much more flexible. Never mind that, though. You, Miss Bennett, are a force to be reckon with, something my brother loves. Your ancestor, Ayanna, was not only a friend of my mothers, but her true confidant. In Laman terms, for us non-magic folk, they had a bond, which unfortunately runs in both of our blood. A bond so strong that, if you and my brother _linked_ together, you will be his equal in every way. Meaning, you cannot and, even as much as I hate repetition, I repeat you cannot leave his side."

Bonnie stepped back, completely shocked and not believing a word the original said. "I'm _not _Klaus' equal or anything to him. I'm simply a witch who needed to leave her town and is doing a spell or something for him. The thought of me actually staying with him sickens me. If you knew me, you would know I'm not that easily manipulated. Sorry, but you accidently got the wrong witch to mess with." She then started to walk off.

"Not so fast." He then grabbed her arm, making the furious witch stop.

He let go before saying, "You say that you detest traveling with my brother and sister, but the truth still remains, you enjoy it. When I first met you, a blind person could see the exhaustion and hurt you held in your eyes. Now, I can see it's almost replaced with… what's the word? Closure."

She paused for a moment. "Sure, I've gotten over the crazy idea of _you _turning me into a vampire-witch and the old witch spirits let it happen. Yeah, in a weird way, being with another hybrid helps a bit. But he's still _Klaus,_ the man who tried to kill me and my best friend. I'm not just going to drop everything I have just to be his little sick equal or whatever, just because you of all people say so."

"You were willing to come with him thus far, what's all eternity to you?"

"Look, I don't care about your little sick plan, but leave me out of it, and try some lost and willing witch that would melt in the 'almighty Klaus' presence instead." Bonnie was about to walk off again when a thought occurred to her.

"Why on earth are you doing this in the first place? Sorry, but you don't seem like the kind of vampire who would bore himself over a big diabolical plan."

"Yes, after a while they do get dull, but I assure you, it's worth even my time, as it should yours. Just keep that in mind." Kol said before walking off.

He then paused and turned back before saying. "But if you ever get bored, I'm always here to entertain." He smiled his playful smile.

"No thanks, I'd rather die a million times each day than be with you."

"It's funny, that's what Emily said…. At first." He winked before walking off again into the dark woods.

Bonnie just stood there dumbfounded. What weird vampire drug was Kol on, and why on earth did he want her and Klaus together so badly? Sure, he told her about the bond and all that, which still confused her, but why _him_? She barely knew him but by the way he was in their few interactions, even just then, he seemed like the guy who couldn't care less… unless. Unless if it had to do with revenge. That was probably it.

Before she could think any further, she heard a familiar voice saying, "Lurking in the woods and pondering on your deepest thoughts under the moonlight, huh? You're becoming a true vampire after all." Rebekah said walking towards the witch, the smell of blood reeking all over her.

"Hey, you're the one who keeps on telling me to 'embrace my vampireness'." Bonnie replied, trying not to show her shock and numbness.

"Touché. So, are you ready?"

The witch paused for a moment before nodding.

"Hey, Rebekah?" She asked right before they were about to start running, without thinking.

"Yes?"

Bonnie took in a breath and asked, "What happened between your brother Kol and my ancestor Emily?"

The female original stopped dead in her tracks, blinking at the sudden question.

"What do you mean?" She asked, casually wanting to know what the new vampire-witch knew.

"I want to know how they knew each other. Kol mentioned something before he turned me." Bonnie tried to remain any composure she had left.

"He did? That's very odd, even for him. He never mentioned his personal matters just to anyone."

"Personal?" Bonnie's eyes shot up, the second time that night.

"Yes, he and Emily were together. Only a few know, though." Before Bonnie could say anything, she continued. "Wait, why have you all of a sudden mentioned this? You were turned a couple weeks ago."

"I was just thinking about it while I was 'pondering'. That's all." She replied, trying to quickly brush it off.

"Bonnie, you are not that good of a liar in the first place, and lying to a girl who has been alive a thousand years is just asking to be caught."

The witch sighed. She really did want to tell someone what happened, but to Rebekah? She might as well tell Klaus himself to make things easier. At that moment, she really missed her two best friends.

The blonde looked at Bonnie. "I might love my brother, but there are a million secrets I keep from him that could fill several lifetimes, even if it retains to him. You can tell me, if you want." She said, putting her hand on the vampire-witch's shoulder, as if she could read her mind.

Bonnie took in another breath. "Kol was here."

Anger shot threw Rebekah's face. "What? When?"

"He left just a few moments before you came. He probably heard you coming, because he went the other direction." She paused for a moment.

"Can you not tell Klaus?" She asked, worry visible in her eyes.

"Why? What exactly did my brother say, Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it right now, if that's okay?"

Rebekah looked into the witch's eyes and nodded. "Sure. Secrets are more fun anyways." They then ran back to Klaus.

_**KBKBKBKB**_

The next day, on a whim Klaus decided to leave. Since Bonnie's transformation, their traveling plans was non-existent. They stayed at the same hotel they were in to help her adjust. She started to feel comfortable there and was mad when the hybrid said to pack her things in less than twenty minutes. Sure she was a vampire now and she could easily pack an entire mansion in less time, but it was the common courtesy. Who was she trying to kid? It was Klaus. It would be a crime to say he cared for other's feelings. Then again, he was treating her so… nice. There she said it. He was completely kind to her, well in the hybrid's own way, but still. The witch started to think that the more he helped her, the more distance away he would be from whatever evil plan he had. Of course, her wishes were crushed when, after about the millionth time, she asked him where they were going.

"We found a lead to our quest." He replied in the driver's seat, with his devilish smile, indicating that he was happy she was frustrated of him not telling her.

"Which is where?" She asked annoyed.

"Upstate New York."

"Wait, but we just left North Carolina. Are you telling me that we're turning around, and I could've not become a vampire?" She asked, starting to get angry, her emotions weren't still in total check.

"Why yes. Isn't life fickle?"

Bonnie just shook her head and sunk down into her seat. If they were going to New York, then she would have to tell Elena and figure a plan of extraction. She would normally be thrilled that she was getting closer to making sure whatever they were doing that wasn't harmful to Elena, and anyone else for that matter. But this meant that she would finally have to tell her best friends that she was not only a vampire, but also kept her magic. Sure she knew that Caroline would comfort her in open arms and welcome her to the club. Elena would try to be there for her also, but very cautious. The thing was that she still tried to overcome being her worst nightmare, and she just wasn't ready for Elena to try to figure something out and play the guilt card saying it was all her fault. She loved her best friend like a sister, but Bonnie just didn't want to comfort anyone. She felt selfish thinking so, but it was the truth. She was tired of appeasing everyone. And, even though she would never admit it, being with the two originals helped her be at ease. Yes all three had a plan to escape for a while, but the truth was that they could never actually escape. But being there helped her to think so.

What was the witch thinking? Yeah sure it was fun on the surface, but the facts still remained. No matter what, Klaus would still do whatever he needed to get to his goal, especially use her, even if she was having a crisis. Plus the whole thing of what Kol said kept popping up in her mind, making it extremely uncomfortable just to be in the same room as the hybrid. She then decided. He needed to tell her why she was needed so she can finally call Elena. Sure she texted her, but it was very short with pretty much the same sentence. _Klaus is watching me nonstop, still won't tell me where were goin. Give you more deets later._ Bonnie knew Elena would get annoyed and worried with the repetition, especially since she would reply with a similar response every time, but if she said anything else she would break down. She had to contact her and the sooner the better.

Since they finally had a destination, they decided to have their stops be at bars or grilles. At the first stop, after eating a 16 ounce stake, big servings of mashed potatoes and melted broccoli, and two baskets of mozzarella sticks to hold off the hunger of the people around her, she finally used the hunger excuse to call. She told Klaus that even though she ate all that food, which he found very entertaining to watch, the hunger was still affecting her and she was going to go animal hunting. Bonnie wasn't lying, though. She did eat twice the amount of food than when she was human, but all those people right near her dancing, playing pool, making out, and just acting drunk with their sweat making their blood even more noticeable was enough to drive even an original mad. Okay, maybe not, but she still couldn't handle it.

Bonnie stopped at a little wooden bridge that seemed so old that if you put as so much as crumb it would collapse. It reminded her of when she, Caroline, and Elena build a little bridge in the forest so Caroline's dog could go across the little stream without getting wet. At the memory, a smile formed on her caramel face, making it easier to call them. She decided that she was going to tell the two girls everything and let all the whirlwind of emotions she was feeling flood out to the people she trusted more than anything. _Everything is going to get better_. She reminded herself as she speed dialed Elena's number.

"Oh my gosh, Bonnie! I haven't really talked to you since we both left. Are you okay? You'd always sound vague every time you texted. What's up?" Elena said, voice a little forced and more worried than the witch would think.

"Klaus finally decided to move and tell me why he needs me, but the problem is that we're going all the way to upstate New York."

"New York? Wow, that really is opposite directions than where Elijah and I are. We need to figure out how you're going to leave and where we're going to meet."

"Do you already have a plan for your extraction?"

There was silence for a moment. "Actually, I've been thinking about it and the truth is we need Elijah. He's the perfect protector from Klaus, knows this country and I think the whole world front and back, and I think he can be a big help for us."

Bonnie was silent. She didn't know why, but she started to feel mad. All her feelings were heightened, and hearing that made her feel like she wasn't good enough to protect her best friend. As long as she had a nice and strong vampire, Elena was fine. What was she thinking? Her best friend was right, Elijah would be a good asset for them, but that didn't mean it still hurt.

"Bonnie, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

After a long pause the dopplganger finally spoke up. "Hey, Bon, there's been something I've been trying to tell you but, I just didn't know how to say it."

The witch's heart began to race, wondering what on earth could have happened now.

"Bonnie, I'm completely and unbelievably sorry! All the grief in your life has happened because of me, and I can never forgive myself. You're my sister, you shouldn't have to deal with all of this. Words can't express how sorry I am." Bonnie could hear her best friend crying as she spoke those scary words.

"Elena, what happened?"

"It's your mom. When she went back to Jamie, she thought she could handle the hunger but she didn't. She attacked him and…" A pause. "He killed her on self-defense."

The forever seventeen year old gasped and tears began to slide down her trembling face. "What? How? Why did this happen? I thought she was in control with Jaime!" She exclaimed in pure grief.

"I told you, Bon. Jamie cut his hand with a hammer and the hunger took her over. I'm so sorry, Bonnie!"

"When did this happen?" She whispered.

There was another pause. "Five days ago."

Bonnie tensed making her eyes grow dark. "What? Why didn't you tell me, Elena?" She yelled so loud that the birds around her flew out of their trees.

"I'm sorry." Elena said for the millionth time. "You never really had time for us to actually speak. And I-I just didn't know how to tell you."

"So you thought 'oh she'll find out eventually. Not that big of a deal or anything', right?"

"Bonnie, it wasn't like that at all."

The newly turned vampire just put her handd over her head, trying to calm herself and not blow up on her friend.

"I know. It's just a lot to take in. Listen, I have to go. We'll talk later."

Before Elena could protest, Bonnie hung up the phone in her hand. She then leaned against a tree nearest to her and let all the emotions the young witch was trying oh so hard to suppress. Then the tears came faster in a waterfall that could easily make its own river. Her caramel skinned body began to quiver and shake. Why? Why did life hate her so much? What did she ever do to deserve such distress? She used to believe that life didn't give anyone an obstacle they couldn't handle and overcome, no matter how devastating they were. Now, though, she didn't know what to believe.

So many emotions flooded inside her. Anger was one of them. She was angry at Elena, and even though she went through the same amount of grief as Bonnie, there were so many people who were there for her. People who would do anything for her. Bonnie was one of the main ones, and she thought when bad things happened to her, she would be welcome with the same amount of arms. But, that wasn't the case. Two vampires, one who used to be her friend and the other who was almost was like her partner in crime, decided that Elena's life was just 'oh so precious' that they had to completely ruin her life, even more than before. Bonnie never wanted it to be true, but it was: if anyone she knew had to choose between saving Elena and Bonnie, they would always choose the first.

The overwhelmed witch stared at the full moon, shinning in all its beauty and sadness, realizing that it and nature were her only confidants on this sad and demoralizing journey. Yes, she had Caroline, who always made sure she was okay when no one else cared. But she just didn't know how to be herself or even react at all to her blonde sister. She breathed a cool breath, feeling at a complete and utter lost. The whole world kept on crashing beneath her, and just when she thought it would get better, it would shatter even more so. Now it was completely destroyed, with not even a crumb to put it back together.

"Bonnie?" She heard Klaus say in such a soft voice that she had to look up to make sure it was actually him.

She didn't say anything and just watched him, his entire body glowing in the moonlight, as he slowly motioned towards her, before kneeling down in front of her. One of his hands then went on her knee, and the other gently moved a strand of her dark hair out of her face.

"What is the reason for such sorrow?" He asked so soft and kindly, making Bonnie think for a mili-second that he actually cared.

She quickly turned her head, not wanting to see his face and said in such a small voice only a vampire could hear. "I just found out that my mother died."

"I am deeply and genuinely sorry." He said as he moved her head back, eyes filled with something she could only assume was sincerity.

The hybrid swiftly sat next to Bonnie, not letting go of her hand. "Tell me what happened."

"After she…" She breathed, trying to tell the story. "After she attacked me, she went to her 'son' that basically replaced me, he accidently hurt himself and she also attacked him. And he killed her." Bonnie quickly said, not exactly sure why on earth she was telling him all of this.

"Love, words cannot express my deep sorrow for you having to have such an un-fit mother."

She let go of his hand with anger. "How dare you! My mom just died!"

The witch was about to move, but was stopped by his hand on her arm.

"Love, please wait and let me finish." He asked eyes piercing through her yet again.

She sat back down.

"I am very sorry that you have to deal with all of this heartache and having none of your so called 'friends' be there for you when you were there for them every step of the way." Her tears came rushing again. "You see why I brought you? Yes, I do need a witch, but there is more than that. I saw people using such a powerful witch with barely any gratitude, which I happen to see a lot, but this time it was different. Watching you over the past while I have been in your wretched town, I could not help but feel like we had something in common."

Bonnie looked at him with a questioning look that would be bigger if she didn't feel so weak. "Which is?"

"We both have tried our hardest to do something that I do not think either of us knows what it is anymore. You were willing to sacrifice your life and do anything for the doppleganger, and I didn't care how badly I ruined my relationship with my family just so I did not have to feel different anymore. But where did that leave us at the end? My mother was oh so keen on killing her children, leaving myself even more confused, and I dare say it, lost than I have ever felt. You were forced to meeting the mother who abandoned you and later try to have you for dinner, become collateral damage yet again from the people whom you have helped numerous amount of times in the past. And finally was told days late that your mother had died from the girl whom you have sacrificed everything for."

Bonnie just stared at Klaus, not believing he was actually genuinely saying all this.

She then looked down and asked without thinking. "We're both broken, aren't we?"

He touched her chin and slowly lifted it up. "No, we are not. We just think it, but there is still hope."

"What do you mean?"

"As much as I hate my brother for what he did, I have to admit, he did give both us… What do people call it? Oh yes, he gave us that little light at the end of the tunnel."

"Me being this isn't my hope! It's my curse, my forever reminder of everything bad in my life."

"You think that now, but it is truly your chance to completely start over and leave that wretched so called life to be forgotten." He then stood up and offered her his hand. "Join me now, and not just until you figure out what my plan was and later leave to continue protecting the doppleganger. Actually join me, and I will show how powerful and truly brilliant you really are. No one can hurt or abuse you now. You are in complete control of your life. Join me, and we can mend our wounds together."

Bonnie Bennett didn't know why she trusted the hybrid, but she decided to stop listening to that warning voice that was always inside her and finally be free and in control. She took in a deep breath, thinking about what she was doing, and then took his hand. Even being a vampire, his arm was too strong that it made her trip on a thick stick in front of her, making the witch slam straight into the hybrid.

Instead of stepping away, which is what she should've done, the newly hybrid stared in the eldest sparkling blue eyes and noticed a feeling she never felt towards him before. Understanding.

He didn't seem to mind their close vicinity, their cool breath flowing against each other's faces, as one hand gently cupped her chin, yet again. The other then moved her wavy hair away from her face. Before the two knew what was happening, Bonnie felt his smooth, yet rough, lips against hers. At first it was gentle, but then slowly turned hot and intense, letting all their crazy emotions of anger, loss, and understanding form into deep and passionate kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his hand held on to her waist so tightly, making sure the witch couldn't leave him. One hand then ran through her wild hair as the wind began to blow ferociously. On a whim, he pushed her small body against the same tree they were just at, and started to kiss her neck. After a few moments she decided to take charge and reversed the two, having him against the tree instead. She then jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him with full force, as he caressed her cheek.

"Okay, how did this happen?" Bonnie immediately jumped off the hybrid, cursing herself to start listening if a person was coming. As an instinct, she straighten her messed up shirt and hair, trying to look presentable and not like she was just making out with an original hybrid.

"Rebekah, I didn't hear you coming." The witch said the first thing that popped in her mind that didn't have anything to do with what the female original just saw. She didn't think 'yes Rebekah, I was just making out with your insanely hot and complicated brother, no biggie' would work too well.

"I could tell." The blonde replied and gave the two a classic 'WTF' look.

"Sister, glad you could come. Bonnie and I were just discussing her future with us. I informed her about knowing of her little plan of just using us and going back to precious so called 'friends'. I proposed that she would stay with us with no ulterior motives." He turned to Bonnie. "I'll take that as a yes, my dear."

"It's a yes." She then pointed at the tree. "But that was just a one-time thing. Got it?"

"We shall see." He said with a knowing smile.

"Well that's settled. Since you have been officially 'initiated' to the group, I think I need to call you something a lot more suitable for you, instead of that boring old name. I think an enduring nickname would suffice. How about 'B'?"

The witch was glad that they changed the subject and smiled. "Sure."

"Fantastic. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm rather tired of this town, so unless you two want to continue-"

"No!" Bonnie interrupted.

"Really? Because I rather enjoyed our little…" Klaus chimed in with the most devilish and flirty smile he could have before the witch interrupted yet again.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Let's get out of here."

"After you, my love." He gestured, earning a glare from her.

"Who needs television when I have you two?" Rebekah said as all three of them started to walk back to their car.

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was doing. She was completely abandoning her life to travel with the two originals, the biggest 'no no' a witch can ever do. But she wasn't a witch now. She was a _vampire_-witch. Sure she was trying to keep her old self, since for some reason the old witch spirits let that happen, but did she really want to keep that old life? No. She was sick and tired of being tossed around like some toy. She was done. And that was why walking in between the two originals wasn't terrifying, or made her feel unbelievable guilt. No, she felt relief and freedom. Yes, it did scare her of what Kol said, especially after her little make-out session with the original hybrid, but she didn't care. She'll deal with whatever it was Kol was implying when the time was necessary. But now, Bonnie would stop feeling guilty, along with all the others emotions that drove her insane, and finally breath. For the first time in a very long time, she felt hope.

_**Seven Years Later:**_

"The Salvatore Boarding House, now this brings back memories." The female original entered the mansion, Bonnie and Elijah behind her.

"But I bet you have made plenty more, haven't you?" She said turning to her old friend with a playful smile.

Before Bonnie could respond, the man beside her said, "Sister, are you sure you want to talk here? I don't think it wise. After all, this is Damon Salvatore's house."

She could tell that her friend next to her was trying very hard to show how much he wanted his sister away from the house. After years of getting to know the complex original, she knew it was very rare when Elijah was having a hard time to keep his composure. The witch understood. Neither of them wanted anyone who was working with Klaus to know that Sofia existed. Rebekah was an intelligent vampire; she would find immediately figure out the secret that Bonnie, Elena, and Elijah were working so hard to keep. And being at the house was just letting the blonde find out.

"Brother, be careful, your stoic face is cracking. Whatever it is that you two are keeping from me, I will find out eventually." Rebekah said, getting a glass of scotch on the table beside the couch, as they all entered the living room.

The two in front of the blonde tried very hard not to show any emotion, which made her laugh and roll her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't budge." Her face then turned serious. "But you are still my friend, B. That has never changed. If there is something you need to tell me, you know I won't tell. We've been through this before."

Bonnie almost told her everything right then and there, but held her tongue. From the very beginning, she had this weird and strange connection with the only female original. True, the connection the witch had with Rebekah was very similar with the one she thought she had with Klaus-the romance aside of course-, and she knew her old friend kept their secrets from him. This, though, was different. If anyone ever found out, it would be a crisis no one would want.

"I know. But I can't. Please respect that." Bonnie gave her a meaningful look.

"Fine." She said as she sat down on the leather arm chair crossing her legs. "So where were we? Right, my brother told you that we were here to save you."

This brought her back to reality as she sat on the couch. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe that you guys would stop whatever you guys were doing, just to keep me safe."

Rebekah gave her a sad look. "Why not? I just told you I would keep any secret for you, something I don't just do for anyone, and you think that? I thought you were done thinking that no cared for you."

"I don't. If you haven't noticed by me living here, I'm happy with friends that would protect me no matter what."

"Well, things certainly have changed huh? You still haven't answered my question. Why do you think such absurd thoughts?"

The witch was silent.

"I think you do believe it, but you're too afraid to admit it." She folded her arms matter-of-factly. Before Bonnie could say anything, she said, "Now, can we get back to the matter at hand?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Good. So as I was saying, while I was traveling with my Stefan and brother, we came across this rumor floating around about some vampire cure. Nick and I have heard ridiculous tales like that before, so we brushed it off. But, being the curious cats we are, we found this old prophecy in our old records, and found it quite interesting."

Elijah, who was standing beside the witch, stood up straight in recognition. "But that was just a rumor created to heighten the hate of vampires and werewolves."

"Oh come on brother, though I find prophecies ridiculous and your and Nick's thing, we both know this isn't just some rumor."

Bonnie looked between the two of them, obviously missing something. "What makes you say that? I thought you guys thought it was some foolish tale in the first place?"

"We did. But, as I said, we researched it in our records our family has kept since our vampire existence, and realized there was similar one made by your ancestor, Ayanna, herself." Rebekah answered as she stood up and walked towards the fireplace she remembered oh so well.

"If the prophecy has been around since your guys' time and you say you've heard about it before and brushed it off, then why are you worrying about it now? What does it have to do with me?"

"Because," Elijah said, realizing something, "the requirements this cure had to have was non-existent, and the thing, or should I say person, closest to them did not want to become a human."

"Let me guess, that person was Klaus." The witch replied.

"Yes."

"So what were the requirements?"

"A person who would unite the three basic supernatural creatures together." Rebekah said then turned to her friend. "In all of our long lives, we have never found someone who fit them so perfectly, until we met you."

Bonnie sat back. "Wait, so I'm the cure?"

"We believe you are, and so do others."

Both heads turned to the blonde. "What do you mean?" Elijah asked, protectively.

"As we all know, they are big supernatural hunters out there. Most focus on vampires, while others hunt werewolves and even witches. Well, somehow they found out about you almost all the big groups of each type have bounded together to get the cure and, I assume, use it."

Bonnie's eyes shot up and turned to Elijah. He seemed to understand what she was silently saying, and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. We have a young warlock who used to be a witch hunter, and let's just say he still has contacts."

Before anyone could say or do anything else, the door quickly flew open and there appeared a little girl with long and crazy wavy hair. Her light carmel skin complemented her stormy blue eyes. In vampire speed, she jumped on Bonnie's lap and turned the lights on and put more fire in the fireplace with her mind.

"Mommy, I guess what, guess what?" She exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"What?" Bonnie asked, hesitantly, trying to avoid Rebekah's utter shock, cursing herself and Elijah for being so engrossed into the conversation and completely forgetting to stay on alert.

"Cassie's bad boy ex-boyfriend was making her mad so I threw him out the window and he didn't land until he crashed into the school like a mile away! I made sure he wasn't hurt and all, but still I was so awesome and showed that meany-head just who was more powerful! I think Daddy would be proud!"

Even though Bonnie's world, which she worked so hard to build, was falling apart once again and she seriously needed to have her daughter stop using her powers like that, she couldn't help but smile at her little girl.

"Sofie, what did I say about gloating?" She asked automatically.

"That it's bad and it only leads me to a loveless and destructive life that I will forever hate." The little girl replied like she was chanting something she heard over and over.

Cassie Blake then came running in the house, panting. "Sorry! We were just passing by to see if anyone was here, and right when I was about to turn my car around, little miss 'never listens to orders' here, ran out!"

The short blonde then looked at the serious faces of her guardian and mentor, and the dumfounded one of a girl she didn't know and continued, "Uh, I think we just came in at the worst time possible known to man, right?"

Bonnie nodded and then turned to Rebekah, who had the greatest smile she ever seen her friend have.

The blonde then said, "Gee, I wonder who the father is."

**A/N: Yep, Klaus is Sofie's father, dun dun dun! Okay, so I'm sorry if it feels all cluttered.,this is my first time doing anything like this, so tell me if you guys like the style. Also, do you guys like Kol's twist and the little crossover? I forgot to ask yyou guys before. Please tell me what you think! Also, should I do another little crossover. I was thinking Teen Wolf. What do you guys? Anyways, please review, I really want to know what you guys think of this insane craziness! LOVE :)**

**IMPORTANT: My sis is writing a spin off of the whole Kol/Emily story, and will have a lot to do with this, so please check it out when she posts it. I'll tell you guys when it's up. :)**


End file.
